


Best Day Ever

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Weddings, flashclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Barry Allen and Tommy Merlyn get married.There are other heroes mentioned, but they don't feature so I didn't want to tag them.Also : Thank you Batty for gifting me this ship.Flarrowverse Rare Pair Event : Day 8/Writer's choice.





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).

Tommy Merlyn rolled over in the too empty bed and sighed. “Barr?”

“Nope,” called a voice from the bathroom. Tommy laughed, as he processed the voice. “Thomas Merlyn, you have failed the single folks of Starling City. How could you get married?” A large man came into the doorframe filling the opening with his tall and muscular frame.

“You’re missing the edge that The Hood used to be known for.”

“That tends to happen when you share a bed with your drunk best friend who is a total blanket hog.”

“You snore,” Tommy returned, yawning. “How’s your head?”

“I only had three beers,” Oliver admitted as he sat on the bed. 

“So it hurts?” 

“Holy shit, does it hurt!” Oliver agreed, “and I survived on an island for years without modern medication.”

“Pansy,” Tommy laughed, before he moved close to Oliver. “Thank you for staying here with me.”

“Do you really think that Barry is sleeping alone? You know that Iris and he went to bed at like 6 pm after going to the spa for hours. They probably drank a bottle of wine and fell asleep shit talking.”

“You do know my husband well,” Tommy smiled, then nudged his friend with his shoulder. “You nervous?”

“I can’t wait to unload you.” 

Tommy laughed heartily, then laid his head on Oliver’s shoulder. “What if I’m not good enough for Barry?” 

“Is anyone good enough for Barry Allen?” Oliver asked, leaning his head on Tommy’s. “He’s like a saint. He’s never cruel or nasty-”

“And he’s fucking amazing in bed.” 

“Gross.”

A knock on the door interrupted the two best friends. “It’s me,” a female voice said. “I’m coming in.” A small frame of a powerful woman entered the room. She smiled at her two brothers in a private moment, before she joined them on the bed. “I’m really happy for you,” she stated, leaning her head against Tommy’s shoulder. “You know, everyone tells me how smart Barry is, but he can’t be. He’s marrying you.”

“Vertigo,” Oliver grinned.

“Ah, I thought he was pregnant.”

Tommy was grinning as he took her hand. “I’m really glad you stopped by, Thea.”

“Iris was afraid that if I didn’t, you guys would oversleep.” 

“I was trying to, but Ollie got out of bed,” Tommy complained.

Thea rolled her eyes, “That’s because you are a whore.”

“Excuse you. I’m a one-man man these days,” Tommy pointed out.

“You’ll never be a one-man man, because we got married when we were five.”

“Shut up, you two,” Thea laughed.

“It happened. I swear,” Tommy laughed. “We were five and my parents had just gotten married so I asked Ollie to marry me. He was fun, liked the foods I didn’t, and he liked adventures.” 

“I only said ‘yes’ so I could run away from home.”

“As it turns out, the older we got the more we preferred the Queens.” 

“Iris told me I had to ask you something delicate,” Thea said, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Are you one thousand percent you’re ready to get married to Barry?” 

“Yes, I am.”

“Do you have any hesitations?” Olive asked, quietly.

“None.”

“Truly?” Thea asked surprised, knowing her brother’s tendency to be a flake. 

“For the first time in my life, I am certain of something…. And that something’s Barry Allen.” 

Iris Thawne sat in the limo sandwiched between her husband and her best friend. She was holding both their hands. “I can’t wait for you to be married. There’s no better feeling than waking up next to the man you love knowing he’s yours.”

Iris’ husband kissed the back of his wife’s hand. “You should tell him the good news, hon.” 

“Eddie!” she gasped, flipping his hand over to kiss it. “You said we couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, but it’s his wedding day.” Eddie smiled, watching his wife beam at him. 

Iris turned to her best friend, and grinned widely. “Congratulations on your wedding day, Uncle Barry. Little Nora couldn’t join us, but she’ll be here soon.” She placed her hands on her slightly swollen stomach. 

Barry looked at his best friend’s hands, then up to her face, then back down to her hands. “You’re pregnant!” 

“Yes, I am,” She smiled before she was enveloped in a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you, Iris!” Barry managed to say, before he started happy crying.

Eddie grinned, and patted his friend’s shoulder. “We wanted you to be the first to know.”

“We decided to name her Nora Allen Thwaine because Bartholomew just isn’t a girl’s name,” Iris smiled widely, leaning back against her husband. “Eddie picked the middle name.”

Barry was beaming as he wiped his eyes. “Cool name for my cool niece.” He leaned back against the seat, and relaxed. “Do you think Tommy’s panicking?”

“Oh hell yes,” Iris laughed, idly rubbing her stomach. 

“I love that dumbass,” Barry laughed, before his text tone went off.

_ I can’t wait to marry you, Mr. Allen <3 _

“He can’t wait to marry me,” Barry bragged.

“Of course not. He needs his Daddy to help him be a good man.” 

“Gross, Iris,” Eddie laughed.

“Your wife is so gross! She always calls me Tommy’s Daddy.”

“Man, she’s your sister in moments like this.” 

In a moment like this, Barry’s heart was overfilled with love for his sister and his brother-in-law. They both knew Barry better than to let his tears bother them so much. “Thank you for being here for me.”

No further words were needed as the trio rode to city hall. They arrived quietly, and Barry was hardly out of the car before he was being pulled up the steps by a small woman. “Thea! Ow!” 

“No you shut up, Barry Allen,” She said, as she marched him up to the judge’s office. “Tommy and Oliver are complete menaces and this judge is not too nice. He seems to remember having them in his courtroom about fifteen years ago and he is very sternly judging Tommy. So you know that makes him feel-”

“Anxious,” Barry finished, freeing himself from her grip. He straightened his jacket before he sped off up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he slid into the judge’s room appearing next to Tommy. Barry linked his hand with Tommy’s and kissed his cheek. “I can’t wait to marry you either, Mr. Merlyn.”

“I hate when you do that!” Tommy exclaimed, squeezing Barry’s hand.

“I love it!” Oliver laughed, patting Barry on the shoulder.

“You’re one short,” the judge said, in a sour manner. 

“Iris is coming. She’s a bit slower than I am.”

“Everyone is,” Oliver laughed. “I mean, it’s not like anyone can compete with The Flash.”

“Shut it, Arrow,” Tommy muttered. “Did Thea tell you I was worried? Because I’m not at all. Just last time I was here, I was accused of stealing a car because Mr. Hothead over here got bored.”

“Did you steal the car?”

“No!” Tommy said, with wide eyes. “I just rode in the car someone else stole.” 

Iris panted her way into the room, and stared around at the men waiting for her. “Are you three really going to stand there and ignore me?”

Oliver rushed over her side, and helped her over to the desk. “Sorry, Iris. we were discussing days gone by.” 

  
  


“Now that we’re all here. Let’s get these delinquents wed, so they can get out of my sight,” the judge announced, glancing around the room. “Is there any reason Mr. Barry Allen and Mr. Thomas Merlyn shouldn’t be wed?”

“If any of you object-” Oliver started, but stopped once he got a glare from the judge. 

“No objections, sir,” Barry said, smiling nervously. 

“Sign these forms where the green highlight is, Mr. Allen .” Barry signed at the places noted. “Mr. Merlyn, the yellow please.” Tommy took the pen from Barry and nervously signed where noted. The judge sighed, “Mr. Queen, Mrs. Thawne? Please sign at the pink and orange highlights.” They signed where instructed, and took steps back. 

The judge glared blandly at all of them, “I want this to be the last time I see all of you in my courtroom.”

“Year, sir.” they chorused, although Barry had his guilty face on knowing that his work with the SCPD would bring him back here. 

“You are two gentlemen are married. Go forth and be kind to each other.” 

Barry grinned at Tommy, and couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his lips. The judge cleared his throat in a gentle warning. Tommy took Barry’s hand, and pulled his husband out of the room. Oliver wrapped his arm around Iris gently and guided her out of the room.

Tommy pushed his husband into the closest wall, and kissed him properly. Barry leaned into the kiss, enjoying himself.

Oliver cleared his throat behind them, causing the boys to jump apart with a laugh. 

“Let’s get to the cars, please?” Iris asked, holding her hand out to Barry. “Help me, won’t you?”

Thea snorted, and swooped in before Barry could. “I’ll gladly escort you Mrs. Thawne.”

“Don’t you start flirting with me, Thea Queen. I’m an old married lady.”

“You are just a radiant as ever, Mrs. Thawne.” 

“Does your sister know my sister is married?” Barry asked, studying his husband. 

“Barry Allen, you slut. I know you’re thinking about fucking me, and I have to tell you it’s disgusting,” Tommy grinned at him. “Because let’s be real, you’re nowhere near as much of a pervert as I am.” 

Barry gasped, and kissed his husband again. “Let’s go to our party.” 

Oliver groaned, “Let’s go you love birds.”

Tommy wrapped his arm around Oliver’s neck and pulled him close to the pair. Tommy kissed Oliver’s cheek. “Don’t be jealous, Ollie. You could have married me.” 

Oliver laughed, and kissed Tommy’s cheek. “You couldn’t handle me, Thomas Merlyn.” 

Barry laughed, and grabbed his husband’s hand to pull him down the stairs. They settled into their limo. Tommy pressed the window divider button watching it go up. Tommy slide onto Barry’s lap, and leaned in for a kiss.

“Tommy!” Barry laughed, pulling back from the kiss. 

  
“Hush, husband. I want your dick.”

“Tommy!” Barry cried out, blushing bright red. 

Tommy kissed Barry deeply again, then down his neck nipping lightly. Barry bit his lip, trying not to moan. Tommy fumbled with Barry’s belt, eager to put his husband’s dick in his mouth. 

Barry’s phone rang, and Barry tried to answer it, but it was pushed out of Barry’s hand by Tommy. “Focus on me, Barr.” Tommy went back to pulling Barry’s dick out of his underwear. 

Tommy slid off Barry’s lap, and onto his knees with Barry’s dick in his mouth. Tommy made quick work of the hard cock in his mouth, edging Barry four times before he let him come. Tommy put his husband’s cock away, and smiled up at Barry with a trail of come sliding down his chin. 

“Thank you for marrying me.” 

Barry used his thumb to wipe the come off Tommy’s chin. “Well, I had nothing else to do today.” Tommy caught Barry’s thumb in his mouth and sucked. Tommy made eye contact as he cleaned Barry’s finger off before he spoke. 

“Well, thank goodness for the slump in crime… I mean, the sudden appearance of the Arrow, Spartan, Vibe, Frost-”

“Yeah, all those guys coming here to help the poor Flash-”

“The Flash is my favorite-”

“Well, he’s a bit of a nerd, you know.”

“Yeah, that’s what makes him so hot.” 

“The Atom came too, you know. He’s pretty nerdy-”

“He’s not my type… He’s got these forearms that are huge.”

“Really hot, right?”

“Holy fucking hot,” Tommy laughed, leaning up to kiss his husband. “Did you know blow jobs are the traditional good luck presents between husbands?” 

Barry laughed, and pulled his husband in for another kiss. “I didn’t know that, thank you.” 

“And seeing as you came gallons, we should have lots of luck in our marriage.”

“That sounds like good science, Tommy,” Barry smirked at his husband. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face. Ollie’s going to know I sucked your dick.” 

“Dude, Ollie already knows… His Arrow Senses-”

“He doesn’t have those!”

“Oh, please. Yes he does, his Arrow Senses are tingling- “Tommy Merlyn’s being a dumbass right now!” You-”

Tommy kissed his husband again, swallowing down whatever words were going to follow. When the kiss broke, Tommy had tears in his eyes, and he hastily wiped them away. “Today’s a good day.”

“A very good day,” Barry agreed, pressing his forehead against Tommy’s. The car stopped moving, and Tommy climbed back up on the seat next to Barry. 

“You ready for this circus?” Tommy asked, taking his husband’s hand.

Barry looked grim as he nodded at his husband. The door opened for the limo, and Tommy exited first. He held his hand out to Barry, and Barry left the car too. Everyone they loved was there to greet them. Tommy squeezed Barry’s hand before they walked through the crowd to the sweetheart table waiting for them. 

They sat down together and watched their friends walk into the tent on the Queen property. Tommy kept glancing at Barry, using both his hands to hold onto Barry’s hands. At one point, after a brief conversation with Laurel, Tommy turned back to his husband. Barry was crying silently.

“Barr-”

“This has been the best day ever, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled at his husband. “I love you too, Barry.” 

  
  
  



End file.
